prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 049
Tom phones Melinda to warn her she's in danger from Carol, saying she should keep her doors locked until he arrives. Lizzie uses Greg's consultation with Edie to try to pick the lock on the medicine cabinet to steal spirits. Tom arrives at Melinda's apartment and after a brief canoodle storms out again saying he is going to look for Carol as she fears what she will do. Jim stops Karen going to classes when he hears her psychological assessment of his motives for his being an officer in a women's prison. Bea decides to get even and Karen provides the ammunition by passing on information that Peter Clements found from Jim's Army file about his fear of blood. Jean objects to Jim's questioning of her efforts trying to find Edie somewhere to live. Carol phones Melinda to offer her $5,000 in return for the negatives. Carol and Melinda meet as agreed in King's Park but Carol has called the police and Melinda is arrested for blackmail. Bea persuades Greg to give first aid classes, and ironically Jim gives his full support when it is suggested to Erica. Edie tells Vera of her suspicion that the women are planning something against Jim. During the first aid class, Karen distracts Greg while Lizzie pours some red liquid on Monnie and Jim gets agitated just as Erica arrives on the scene. Jim is forced to admit to Erica that he over-reacted, and Bea notes that he wants to keep his phobia secret from the authorities. Melinda is surprised to meet Karen when she's brought to Greg's surgery on her arrival at Wentworth. Edie echoes Vera's mother's warning that she'll be "old and hard before her time". Jim approaches Edie with the offer of financial assistance, telling her that she reminds him of his grandmother, who brought him up after his parents died in a car accident when he was seven years old. Vera tries to work out Jim's secret by telling him the women are planning to get one over on him, but she doesn't know how. Lizzie gives Edie a keepsake in the form of the piece of porcelain she stole from her brother, but nevertheless tries to appeal to Erica for ways that Edie might manage to keep inside. Vera tries to blame Jim for Edie wanting to stay inside as he was too protective of Edie. Edie dies in the same cell as Lizzie the night before she is due to be released. Monnie and Bea have fixed the press and smeared the handle with tomato sauce but when Jim tries the press next day it has been wiped clean - probably by Edie, as Bea realises. Jim phones the coroners to claim Edie's body in order to avoid her having to have a pauper's funeral and give her a decent burial. Lizzie cries in her cell for Edie, as she fears she will die in Wentworth herself with no-one to grieve for her. Notes *Actress Colleen Clifford can be seen breathing, while playing a deceased Edie. Previous Episode 048 Next Episode 050 Category:Episodes Category:1979 Episodes